<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only You Knew by IndulgentNymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309131">If Only You Knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentNymph/pseuds/IndulgentNymph'>IndulgentNymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretty For You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bondage, CHAPTER TWO TAGS:, Chapter One tags:, Chapter Three Tags:, Chapter four tags:, Creampie, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Edging, Exhibitionism, FWB arrangment, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Jealousy, Mentions of Creampie, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pining, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Slight Spanking, Slight humiliation kink, Spit Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, also slight mentions of needing to throw up, doyoung has a dream where he has sex with jaehyun, face fucking, mentions of a mirror kink, mentions of choking (consensual), mentions of past Jaehyun/Taeyong, public blow job, slight degradation, slight punishment, use of the term slut, use of the terms/ pet names slut-whore-princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentNymph/pseuds/IndulgentNymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung is captivating and Jaehyun can't help but fall for him. His slight crush develops into something more and he knows he messed up by agreeing to be friends with benefits with Doyoung. Jaehyun's used to his heart being broken and hopes that this time won't be the same. Maybe, just maybe, he can get the older boy to fall in love with him as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretty For You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ruined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doyoung leaned into him before whispering in his ear, “Just that you look like the type that enjoys being ruined.” Jaehyun tried to suppress the whine that wanted to escape his throat. “Do you want to be ruined, Jaehyunnie?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was Johnny’s idea to have the gala in celebration of them merging their companies. On paper, it seemed like a great idea since they could cater to all the rich old men that had stock in the company, but in reality, Jaehyun was bored as hell. He was tired of having the same conversation over and over again with every single board member that passed him. As much as the food looked like it sucked he just wanted to sit down and eat it. He managed to make his way back to his seat after carefully dodging people and he plopped down into the chair with zero grace. Right as he was about to eat one of the sad-looking crackers with store-bought cheese someone sat in his lap.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi, hyung.” Renjun said sweetly as he watched Jaehyun’s snack hit the floor from where his back hit Jaehyun’s arm. “Sorry about that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’s up?” Jaehyun quirked his eyebrow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m bored,” Renjun whined, “Johnny is too busy paying attention to crusty old people.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You could still talk to me without sitting on my lap,” He moved his right arm to hold Renjun’s waist so the younger boy didn’t fall.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s more fun this way. Besides you act like we weren’t a lot closer when you were fucking me—”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Renjun,” Jaehyun hissed looking around the ballroom frantically to make sure no one heard the younger boy. “Seriously?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Listen, this is a good plan.” He leaned into Jaehyun’s body turning slightly to whisper it into Jaehyun’s ear. “Doyoung’s been staring over here ever since I sat down. Have you talked to him?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No, Jaehyun hadn’t talked to Doyoung past their necessary conversations that dealt with the company. Jaehyun didn’t have a secretary of his own since the one that worked for his father quit right before the company was handed to Jaehyun. In the midst of the chaos of taking over a failing company, he hadn’t managed to hire a new secretary so he was handling everything on his own. Which is how he had so much contact with Doyoung in the first place. The older male had to talk directly to him to make appointments and such instead of going through a secretary. Jaehyun was quite glad he never hired one because he liked the excuse of being able to talk to Doyoung. Before the merge, when Jaehyun just worked closely with Johnny’s company their conversations consisted only of meeting times in emails or phone calls. Now, they consisted of Doyoung running things by him in person.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As a whole, they decided to just move everyone into the building that Johnny was operating out of since it was bigger. The office that Jaehyun would get was still being renovated due to a pipe break that happened prior to the merge so he had been working in Johnny’s office. Okay so most of his in-person conversations with Doyoung also consisted of Johnny being there but Jaehyun counted it as a win. At least the older boy acknowledged his existence unlike Jaehyun’s last crush, Sicheng, but that had been all the way back in college when he was also facing a crush on Johnny. On top of that, his relationships in the past weren’t all that great so he had been sticking to one night stands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m going to take your prolonged silence as a no,” Renjun huffed clearly not liking being ignored as Jaehyun wandered into his thoughts. “I, for one, think he likes you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun scoffed, “sure.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, I’m not too sure if he has a fat crush on you as you have on him but he definitely wants to fuck you,” the younger boy smirked when Jaehyun’s ears glowed red.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please stop talking like this in public,” His free hand went to rub at his ears willing for the redness to go down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why? Is it turning you on?” Renjun laughed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No,” But his voice came out shaky and not at all believable.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It is!” Another gleeful laugh left Renjun’s mouth. The younger boy leaned in to whisper again, “I bet you really want him to fuck you in the office while you both try to be quiet.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fuck,” He leaned his head back while he closed his eyes tight in the hopes to fight off a boner.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know you were into that, hyung.” Renjun lifted a hand up to play with the hair at the back of Jaehyun’s neck. “Do you think he’ll get jealous and fuck you in the bathroom cause he looks like he might.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun lifted his head to look in the direction that Renjun was and sure enough Kim Doyoung was staring right at them. The older male didn’t even attempt to look away when Jaehyun caught his gaze and he let out a tiny whimper. He gripped Renjun’s waist tighter subconsciously needing to ground himself at the thought of Doyoung being jealous.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What do we have here?” the moment was interrupted by Johnny walking up to them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m just talking to Jaehyun hyung.” Renjun said unwrapping himself from Jaehyun.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I think you were causing trouble, Junnie,”Johnny reached out a hand to pull Renjun from Jaehyun’s lap, “I mean just look at Doyoungie he looks like he wants to kill you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Renjun leaned out past Johnny’s frame to wave at his boyfriend’s secretary before turning to Jaehyun, “Have fun.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The couple walked off leaving Jaehyun completely alone again and he couldn’t help but be a tiny bit jealous. Just in the fact that he wished he was at this stupid gala with someone special. Or really he just wanted someone special regardless. Johnny used to tease him all the time in college that he was too much of a hopeless romantic and that’s why Jaehyun switched to meaningless hook-ups. But now he wished he had put more effort into dating people. Not that he hadn’t dated anyone but his last two relationships were short and ugly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know you were that close with Renjun,” Jaehyun hadn’t noticed that Doyoung had walked up to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, he is dating my best friend?” The response wasn’t meant to sound like a question but that’s the way Jaehyun’s dumb brain had worded it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, but he was…” Doyoung’s sentence trailed off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“All over me?” Jaehyun supplied.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Is he always like that?” Doyoung pulled out the chair next to Jaehyun and sat down before turning his body to look at Jaehyun.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sometimes,” Jaehyun thought about it. Renjun had always been a little touchy with his close friends considering two of his best friends were Jaemin and Donghyuck (even though he pretended to hate it at times). Not to mention how often people joined the couple in the bedroom, but Renjun really hadn’t been like that with Jaehyun before. “It’s more of a recent occurrence.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Interesting,” Doyoung’s gaze shifted to where Renjun was now leaning up to whisper in Johnny’s ear. “Is it because you slept with them?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun choked on his own spit, “What?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“They asked me once but I declined,” Doyoung shrugged while running his eyes up and down Jaehyun’s body. “You seem like the type to accept.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What do you mean by that?” Jaehyun cocked his head to the side.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung leaned into him before whispering in his ear, “Just that you look like the type that enjoys being ruined.” Jaehyun tried to suppress the whine that wanted to escape his throat. “Do you want to be ruined, Jaehyunnie?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes,” he whispered back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good boy,” Doyoung stood up from his chair, “Follow.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun’s attempt to stand was a disaster, to say the least and he definitely attracted the attention of the surrounding tables when his chair hit the floor but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He scurried after Doyoung following the older man to the bathrooms at the back of the venue. Doyoung ducked his head around noticing it was empty before pulling Jaehyun into the last stall.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Is this okay?” Jaehyun nodded in response, “I need you to use your words, baby.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes…” Jaehyun almost added on the word sir but he wasn’t sure how Doyoung would react to it so he cut himself off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Whatever you were going to call me is okay, baby.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, sir.” Jaehyun was pressed up against the stall as Doyoung groaned at the name.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fuck, baby, that’s hot.” Doyoung leaned in to kiss at Jaehyun’s jaw. “Is it okay if I mark you up baby?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Usually I’d say yes but it’s probably unprofessional considering—”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Next time then,” Doyoung said before pressing his lips to Jaehyun’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They couldn’t have spent too long making out but it seemed like time slowed down to Jaehyun. His thoughts just consisted of how turned on he was and the sounds Doyoung was making as his tongue explored Jaehyun’s mouth. The younger male couldn’t help the mewls that fell from his own mouth as Doyoung gripped at his hips and pressed into him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please, sir.” Jaehyun begged when Doyoung pulled away but to be honest he didn’t even know what he was begging for. “More.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re a needy little slut aren’t you?” Jaehyun whined at the degradation, “So you like that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It wasn’t really a question but Jaehyun responded with a somewhat quiet <em>yes</em> before Doyoung decided to slide down Jaehyun’s body onto his knees. Jaehyun groaned at the sight of the older male on his knees and immediately reached to touch Doyoung.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“First, I’m going to suck you off. Second, you’re going to stay quiet. Third, no touching. Got it?” Doyoung said as he undid Jaehyun’s belt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, sir.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung only opened his pants enough to pull Jaehyun’s cock free, “Look at you, baby. Already hard for me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please,” Jaehyun’s nails scratched at the rough material of the stall.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung held Jaehyun’s cock still as he licked up the entire shaft pulling back with a chuckle as Jaehyun’s knees buckled from the sensation. He leaned back in wrapping his lips around the head swirling his tongue around. Jaehyun had moved his right hand to cover his mouth hoping it was enough to block out the sounds spilling from his lips. A particularly loud whine managed to escape when Doyoung inched his cock further into the older male’s throat. He ached to grab at Doyoung’s hair but wanted too badly to be a good boy that he resisted the urge. Doyoung started moving up and down Jaehyun’s dick faster using his own hands to hold Jaehyun’s hips down. Jaehyun could feel the older’s throat close around him along with the vibrations being caused by Doyoung’s moaning. He could feel himself reaching the edge and although he wanted to hold it off for as long as possible so Doyoung’s mouth would never leave his cock he knew that wasn’t an option.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sir, please, need to cum.” He whined feeling his face heat up at the sound of his voice in the quiet bathroom.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung pulled back from his cock idly stroking it with his right hand, “such a good slut asking for permission. I want you to cum down my throat, okay?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, sir.” He keened.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung slid back down Jaehyun’s cock bobbing his head and preparing for Jaehyun’s cum. After a particularly hard squeeze of Doyoung’s throat, Jaehyun came with a high-pitched whine. His chest was heaving up and down and Jaehyun knew he must have looked disheveled, to say the least. Doyoung tucked the younger boy back into his pants and buttoned the slacks back up before re-doing Jaehyun’s belt. He stood groaning at the feeling of being on his knees too long before bringing Jaehyun into another kiss.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We should head back out there before people notice you’re gone,” Doyoung said trying to fix Jaehyun’s hair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But you—”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s okay Jaehyunnie,” Doyoung said with a smirk while leading the other boy out of the bathroom. “You can pay me back later.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun didn’t have a chance to ask for the older male to elaborate before he was being dragged back to the ballroom. He made the mistake of making eye contact with Johnny when they entered together and could feel his face flush at the look his best friend sent him. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket but waited to look at it until he was sat back down at his table. Doyoung had been dragged away by someone Jaehyun didn’t know and he couldn’t help but feel a little upset by it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The rest of the evening went by in a blur. Doyoung never managed to get back to him not that it mattered since Jaehyun was swept into conversation after conversation with board members. He didn’t quite remember how he got home but he was thankful that he managed to drift off to sleep in a relatively quick manner. </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> Renjun:</p><p class="p1">Wow I did not think Doyoung hyung would actually fuck you in the bathroom</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun:</p><p class="p1">We didn’t fuck</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Renjun:</p><p class="p1">He sure did something to you</p><p class="p1">You looked wrecked</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun:</p><p class="p1">I’m not talking to you about this</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Renjun:</p><p class="p1">No fair</p><p class="p1">Did he suck you off then?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun:</p><p class="p1">Renjun please drop it</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Renjun:</p><p class="p1">He definitely did omg</p><p class="p1">I know you’re reading this</p><p class="p1">Talk to me coward</p><p class="p1">Please Jaehyunnie hyung I just wanna hear how it went</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun:</p><p class="p1">No</p><p class="p1">I have to go anyway</p><p class="p1">I have business to attend to</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Renjun:</p><p class="p1">Doyoung related business?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun:</p><p class="p1">No my actual job</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Renjun:</p><p class="p1">Damn</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun was still stuck using a part of Johnny’s office and he had been avoiding eye contact from the elder for the better part of an hour. He wondered if Renjun was going to tattle on him and he’d have to face a Johnny lecture. It’d been a while since he had received a proper lecture from Johnny and he didn’t particularly enjoy them. He pretended to do work on his computer but his brain wouldn’t focus. What had Doyoung meant? The older boy had said “next time” and “you can pay me back later” but hadn’t reached out to Jaehyun. Sure, it happened last night and it wasn’t like Jaehyun was being ghosted but still.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jaehyun,” Guessing by the sound of Johnny’s tone he knew the lecture was happening.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yep?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Be careful,” And Johnny turned his focus back onto his own work leaving a stunned Jaehyun staring at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Before Jaehyun could dwell on Johnny’s short lecture he felt his phone buzz again from his pocket. He assumed it was just Renjun vying for attention again or Yuta sending him some weird fact but Doyoung’s name appeared on his lock screen. He didn’t remember exchanging numbers with the older male but opened the message anyway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung:</p><p class="p1">We need to talk</p><p class="p1">That sounded way more serious than it needed to</p><p class="p1">I would like to talk about last night</p><p class="p1">Preferably in person</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun:</p><p class="p1">I’m due for lunch we can go somewhere to talk now?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung:</p><p class="p1">Sure</p><p class="p1">Meet me outside in 15</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun saved his work that hadn’t been touched and put his computer to sleep. He stood up from his desk chair grabbing his jacket off the back of it before slipping it on. He opened his desk drawer to grab his wallet before putting it into one of his pockets. He still had time so he wandered into the bathroom to psych himself up. It wasn’t like he was expecting Doyoung to confess or anything but there was a promise of something more. Would it be a dumb idea to hook-up more than once with the guy he had a crush on? Yeah, and that wasn’t going to stop Jaehyun either. They’d probably just hook-up, go all the way, and go back to being how they were before. He just hoped that didn’t hurt him too much in the end.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I hope you haven’t been waiting for too long,” Doyoung said to him when he noticed Jaehyun was already outside.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m good,” Jaehyun stated, “Where do you want to go eat?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m fine with anything,” The older male shrugged.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So, Jaehyun led them down the street eyeing all the restaurants for something that piques their interest. They settled on one and Jaehyun held the door open for Doyoung who just sent him a soft smile in return. The beginning of their lunch was silent as they both decided on what to order, but also because Jaehyun didn’t know what to say. While waiting for their food they made small talk which just made Jaehyun even more nervous. Doyoung had been adamant about talking but here they were just making boring conversation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Halfway through eating their meals Doyoung casually states, “Do you wanna be fuck buddies?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun stared at him in disbelief, “Huh?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Did I read the situation wrong?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun wanted to respond with yes considering he wanted to date Doyoung but sometimes Jaehyun made dumb choices and this was one of them, “No I’m just surprised.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay, so we’re going to need to set-up rules and boundaries to make sure this goes well.” Jaehyun nodded in agreement.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They conversed quietly setting up their rules and agreeing to have a conversation in a more private setting about boundaries, kinks, and other useful information. Jaehyun knew his ears were burning even though the conversation hadn’t gotten that dirty. He also knew it was a very stupid idea to fuck his crush on a regular basis on the terms of “no-strings-attached” because when did these types of things ever work out well.</p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was going to wait until I had half of this done before posting but I got too excited. Hopefully, this won't be longer than 5 chapters and the updates won't be too spread out. I'll update tags and such with each chapter. Let me know either here, on Twitter, or at my curious cat what you think. If you have any suggestions feel free to drop those as well.</p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/IndulgentNymph">twitter account</a></p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/IndulgentNymph">curious cat</a></p><p>- Echo</p><p>(I changed the chapter title idk if anyone noticed and added some tags for chapter 1 cause I remembered them)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Messy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Yes, baby, make a mess for me.” Doyoung slammed his fingers into Jaehyun’s prostate which caused the boy to still and cum all over Doyoung’s leg with some of it hitting the elder’s shirt. Doyoung’s fingers rocked into him at a slow pace until he calmed down enough, “You going to clean up your mess now, baby boy?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Get undressed and wait for me in your bedroom,” Doyoung demanded when Jaehyun opened the door for him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, sir.” Jaehyun’s heart pounded as he walked to his bedroom. They had been doing this for a few weeks now regularly meeting up at Jaehyun’s apartment and messing around. Each time it was different but one thing that had been consistent was Doyoung being in charge. Not that Jaehyun minded he preferred it that way he liked someone bossing him around and telling him what to do. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He could hear Doyoung in his kitchen as he shut the door to his room behind him. He took his time taking his clothes off knowing that Doyoung was going to wait for as long as possible before coming in. The older man wanted Jaehyun to stew in embarrassment as he sat there naked and waiting and boy did Jaehyun fucking love it. Some days Doyoung would specify a particular position he wanted Jaehyun to be in but today that was up to Jaehyun. He decided to sit on his knees in the middle of his bed with his hands clasped in his lap. Despite trying to look like a good boy from his sitting position he couldn’t manage to sit still. He squirmed in his seat trying to get friction anywhere while he waited for Doyoung to open the door. If he were in the mood for a punishment then he’d tempt fate and tug at his cock, but he wanted to be a good boy this time. Doyoung had teased him all day and Jaehyun didn’t want to upset the older boy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Now that Jaehyun’s office was finally ready Doyoung had been using every excuse in the book to tease Jaehyun while he tried to work. He still hadn’t managed to get his own secretary so Doyoung had volunteered to help him. At first, it made Jaehyun feel guilty because he was adding to Doyoung’s workload but it did let him see the other male often. They hadn’t done anything in the office yet not because they didn’t want to (Jaehyun really wanted to especially after Renjun had teased him at the gala about it) but because it had been quite busy. That wouldn’t stop Jaehyun from thinking about it though. Sucking Doyoung off while he sat in Jaehyun’s chair, being bent over his desk so Doyoung could fuck him, having to sit through the whole day with a vibrator that Doyoung controlled. The list could go on with a wide range of possibilities if Jaehyun was left long enough to think about it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Look at you,” Doyoung said as he opened the door, “so pretty for me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun preened under the praise, “I waited like a good boy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I can see that baby,” Doyoung’s eyes flicked down to look at Jaehyun’s hard cock that was flushed red. He was still wearing his work clothes, black slacks and a navy blue button-up with the sleeves rolled up. Jaehyun figured he had taken the blazer off and hung it up by the front door. While still, fully clothed Doyoung climbed onto the bed to sit in front of Jaehyun, “Lie back for me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun complied and laid himself onto his back his breath hitched when Doyoung leaned to hover over top of him. He felt the comforting press of Doyoung’s body as the elder captured his lips in a kiss. Since he hadn’t gotten permission to touch,Jaehyun gripped at his bedsheets.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If he really wanted to Jaehyun could take the time to imagine a scenario where Doyoung was kissing him because he loved Jaehyun and not as a way to get Jaehyun worked up. He could envision a life where they were doing this because Doyoung came back from work to <em>their</em> apartment. A tiny voice in the back of his head that sounded annoyingly like Johnny told him he was dumb for thinking of having a relationship with Doyoung. He should be thinking of how well Doyoung was going to fuck him not all the what-ifs that existed in his brain.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung grinded down into him and pulled Jaehyun from his thoughts. The rough feeling of Doyoung’s pants on his cock made him whine into Doyoung’s mouth. The thought of knowing he was making a mess out of Doyoung’s pants with his pre-cum sent shock waves down his spine. The older male would have to leave his apartment wearing those same pants which he knew turned Doyoung on that people might be able to piece together what happened.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The line of spit that connected their mouths when Doyoung pulled away should have been gross but Jaehyun loved it, “I’m going to mark you up now, baby.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun nodded arching his neck back to give Doyoung plenty of room to work with thankfully the weather was getting colder and wearing a turtleneck wouldn’t seem out of place. He’d really have to invest in some heavier-duty concealer to help cover some of the higher ones.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You like everyone knowing you belong to me?” Doyoung teased as he continued to bite and suck marks onto Jaehyun’s skin. With each hickey, Jaehyun would whine and twitch underneath him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, sir, want everyone to know that I’m a good boy for you.” Jaehyun moaned out in between shallow breaths.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s a little pathetic how turned on you are from me grinding on you and marking you up, Jaehyunnie,” The older male emphasized his point by grinding down roughly and biting a mark at the juncture of Jaehyun’s neck. “I’d love to make you cum like this all over my pants and then make you lick them clean.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please,” Jaehyun whimpered brokenly as he bucked up into Doyoung.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Before he could get very far Doyoung flipped them around so Jaehyun was on top of him, “Want you to grind down on my thigh, baby, as I work you open. That sound good?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fuck, sir, I wanna cum.” His hips moved erratically on Doyoung’s thigh as he tried to get as much friction on his cock as possible. Doyoung’s hands had a firm grasp on his hips pushing him down and most likely causing bruises.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wait until I have two fingers in you, baby boy.” Doyoung leaned to grab the lube from Jaehyun’s bedside table. The absence of heat from Doyoung’s hands had Jaehyun craning forward into the elder’s neck. The cold air of the room was more noticeable now that Jaehyun was all worked up but also due to his lack of clothes. He wished he could see himself from Doyoung’s point of view. His naked body writing on top of Doyoung’s clothed one. After his escapade with Renjun and Johnny, he really should have invested in a mirror in front of his bed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Opened myself up in the shower earlier,” Jaehyun cried into Doyoung’s neck licking and sucking marks into the skin. His own hands grasped at Doyoung’s shoulders trying desperately to ground himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do good boys talk back?” A hand made its way into Jaehyun’s hair to pull him back. The strain on his neck caused him to whimper but it also sent his hips into a frenzy. He didn’t want to be punished but he enjoyed it when Doyoung got a little rough with him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, sir.” The words were heavy in his mouth as his mind tried to catch up. He reacted on instinct not necessarily thinking before he stated it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So what are you going to do?” Doyoung’s grip on his hair tightened causing Jaehyun to cry out again. Jaehyun took a few deep breathes as he stared at Doyoung. The elder was quite a sight and it made Jaehyun’s heart stutter. Doyoung’s hair was a mess, his lips were red and bitten, there were a few marks on his neck, his clothes were rumpled, and most importantly the glare he was giving Jaehyun made him go a little crazy. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Take what you give me and wait like a good boy,” A few tears managed to escape Jaehyun’s eyes and he could feel them drip down his face. Mostly out of humiliation and frustration of not getting what he wanted but also because Jaehyun just happened to cry a lot during sex. He cried whenever he felt any emotion in an intense manner whether he was happy, sad, angry, the list went on. Doyoung had said before that the crying was hot so Jaehyun wasn’t in a rush to subdue it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good job, baby.” Doyoung’s hand left his hair and Jaehyun watched as he spread lube onto his fingers. Jaehyun leaned forward to give Doyoung better access to his hole as he grinded his cock onto Doyoung’s wrecked pants.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He felt a finger slide into him and still which caused Jaehyun to whine. He was stuck on whether or not to rock back onto the digit or to grind forward so his cock was stimulated. It caused him to twitch in Doyoung’s lap and the older male laughed at him. The finger inside him was still stationary and Jaehyun decided to focus on pushing himself back onto it. To steady himself he gripped at Doyoung’s shirt pressing his face back into Doyoung’s neck and his drool seeped into the fabric. After what felt like ages Doyoung pushed another finger into him. He felt the fingers work in and out of him as he quickened his pace on Doyoung’s lap. The contrast of his bright red cock, Doyoung’s black pants, and the strings of pre-cum sent Jaehyun to the edge of his orgasm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please, sir, can I cum now,” His hips stuttered as he waited for permission. He didn’t stop completely just slowed down enough to show Doyoung that he was a good boy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, baby, make a mess for me.” Doyoung slammed his fingers into Jaehyun’s prostate which caused the boy to still and cum all over Doyoung’s leg with some of it hitting the elder’s shirt. Doyoung’s fingers rocked into him at a slow pace until he calmed down enough, “You going to clean up your mess now, baby boy?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He nodded and slid off Doyoung’s lap when the older male slid his fingers out of him. The pool of cum on Doyoung’s leg caused Jaehyun’s cock to twitch from between his legs. The feeling of fabric against his tongue with the slide of cum made him whine against Doyoung’s thigh. There was still cum splattered on other parts of Doyoung’s clothes but it wasn’t enough for Jaehyun to scoop into his mouth.He sat back on his knees to admire the patch his spit had left on the elder’s pants and held his tongue out so Doyoung could see his mouth was empty. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What a pretty little slut you are, baby.” Doyoung pressed his thumb onto Jaehyun’s tongue. “Cleaned up your own cum and swallowed it too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun’s closed his lips around Doyoung’s thumb sucking on it as he waited for instructions. His cock was half hard from the act of cleaning up his own cum. He wanted to beg for Doyoung to fuck him, to ruin him, press him into the mattress but he’d already been yelled at for talking back and didn’t want to derail this into a punishment. The need to have Doyoung’s cock fucking into his hole was surreal though. There was no way he could go back to fucking random people once this was through. It was agonizing to say but he’d rather be fuck buddies with Doyoung for the rest of his life if it meant the elder would never leave him. The pretend relationship he built of them in his head was enough, for now, he could get by with Doyoung’s lips on his neck and his dick deep inside him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung pulled his spit-covered thumb from Jaehyun’s mouth wiping the spit on Jaehyun’s cheek. The feeling of his spit catching the draft in the room made Jaehyun whine and lean into Doyoung’s hand. With the hand on Jaehyun’s cheek, Doyoung gripped his chin spreading the spit further down Jaehyun’s face. He pulled Jaehyun in a little closer as if to kiss him before whispering, “Face down, ass up.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun clumsily laid himself down onto the bed as he made sure his back was arched to push his ass up. There was a moment of silence and some movement on the bed before he could hear Doyoung freeing himself from his clothes. The bed dipped again before he felt Doyoung’s hand run across his ass before a squirt of lube hit his rim making him jolt forward. Jaehyun liked the embarrassment he got from the cold lube smeared all over his skin but more importantly, he liked how messy it all looked. His red, stretched out, rim dripping with the shiny substance always made his head a little fuzzy. But that didn’t mean he had been prepared for it and he wasn’t prepared for the hand on his ass to disappear before slamming back down causing a loud sound to reverberate in the silent room. Jaehyun let out a pathetic cry pressing his face further into his mattress at the stinging sensation now crawling from his ass to the bottom of his spine.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sit still, slut.” Doyoung’s hand gripped at his skin holding him in place as he pushed three of his fingers into Jaehyun making quick work to stretch him open. At this point, Doyoung was just teasing him since his hole was already stretched enough. It caused Jaehyun to momentarily forget what he was just told and he tried to wiggle back onto the fingers. Another slap came but this time on the other side as Doyoung pressed harshly onto his prostate.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun’s hands clawed at his bed trying to steady himself muttering about how he needed to stay still. As much as he loved being spanked he wanted Doyoung’s dick in him as soon as possible. He’d only get that if he behaved like a good boy and not like the slut he was acting like. Doyoung’s fingers continued to move inside of him but Jaehyun controlled himself better. Jaehyun was an absolute mess dripping pre-cum, a continuous line of drool falling from his mouth, bite marks up and down his neck, and lube smeared all over his ass and thighs. When Doyoung pulled his fingers out of Jaehyun’s ass again he bit down onto the sheets to muffle a whine at how empty he felt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do you think you deserve my cock, baby?” Doyoung taunted as he rubbed the head of his dick on Jaehyun’s abused rim. Jaehyun’s brain needed some time to catch up to what he was being asked. The slight pressure of Doyoung’s dick on his hole and the way his rim would catch when Doyoung would move his cock had Jaehyun reeling to come up with a response. He could only manage a string of pathetic pleases before Doyoung spoke again, “Use your words, baby, or we stop here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please, sir, I’ve been good. Need your cock to ruin me please use me sir please.” Jaehyun’s tears dropped down onto the sheets mixing with his spit. He gasped for breath in between each word hoping that Doyoung would see how much he needed it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Since you asked so nicely, baby.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The feeling of Doyoung’s cock sliding into him was one Jaehyun never wanted to forget. He let out a sob he didn’t know he was holding in as Doyoung pulled back out to slam into him. Doyoung never started slowly always aiming for a pace that sent Jaehyun into hysteria. The force of Doyoung’s thrust sent Jaehyun sliding up his bed and caused him to cry out loud enough that his neighbors could hear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So tight for me, baby boy.” Doyoung slammed into his prostate causing Jaehyun to choke slightly on his spit. “Your hole was made for my cock and only my cock.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Your cock, sir,” Jaehyun mumbled back mostly into the mattress. “Only want your cock.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Have I ruined you for other cocks, baby?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, sir.” Jaehyun was suddenly pulled up by his throat to lean onto Doyoung’s chest. He let out a gasp at the feeling of Doyoung’s hand on his throat and he couldn’t remember what he wanted to say next. Not that it mattered since the only thing on his mind was being Doyoung’s. It wasn’t wrong that Jaehyun was ruined and no other cock would feel as good ramming into him but more importantly it was the person attached to the cock. Even if Doyoung didn’t know it Jaehyun was completely enamored by him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ve fucked you dumb haven’t I.” This time it wasn’t a question not like Jaehyun could respond. He could only manage one pathetic whine after another. His brain was torn between focusing on the very physical presence of Doyoung’s cock dragging inside of him or the presence of Doyoung in his head that was saying some sappy confession.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun grabbed at the back of Doyoung’s thighs to balance himself as the elder continued to thrust into him. His head was still being held up by Doyoung’s hand around his throat. A part of him wanted Doyoung to press onto his neck harder to really cause his airflow to stop but they hadn’t talked about that. It wasn’t something Jaehyun had thought about before but now that he was there he wanted it. He wanted to give himself completely to Doyoung. It caused Jaehyun’s mind to wander once again but this time on the topic of having a collar around his neck. He’d have to buy one and try it out or maybe Johnny had something he could borrow. Jaehyun couldn’t remember if he saw one in the couple’s sex box or not.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung reached his other hand to grasp at Jaehyun’s abused cock thumbing at the head in between stroking it. Jaehyun mewled at the stimulation and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He knew he needed to ask permission to cum but he couldn’t even think of the words to say. He could only claw at every inch of Doyoung’s skin he could reach.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s okay, baby.” Doyoung breathed into his ear, “You can cum.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He let out a sob as he came all over Doyoung’s hand while the older male fucked into his prostate. And while they talked about both being clean and forgoing condoms they hadn’t talked about Doyoung cumming in Jaehyun so the younger boy whined when Doyoung pulled out of him. It was just another thing Jaehyun needed to bring up if he wanted it to happen. He wanted so badly for Doyoung to cum inside him so he could use a plug to keep it all in. But Jaehyun had to settle for it going somewhere else.“Want it in my mouth, sir.” Jaehyun managed to get out sliding off his bed to sit on his knees so Doyoung could use him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung’s hands grasped at his hair as he fucked into Jaehyun’s mouth his cock hitting the back of the younger male’s throat. Tears flowed consistently down Jaehyun’s cheeks as he swallowed around Doyoung’s dick. He made sure to maintain eye contact with Doyoung as he abused his throat knowing that Doyoung liked it. He knew Doyoung got off on ruining him just as much as Jaehyun got off on being ruined. They both liked the mess whether it was lube, spit, tears, or cum.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“God, baby, can’t wait to cum down your throat,” Doyoung murmured grinding in Jaehyun’s mouth. “Want you to choke on it, baby.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun moaned around the cock in his mouth causing Doyoung to groan and fuck into his mouth faster. With one last thrust, Doyoung came as far down Jaehyun’s throat as he could get. The younger boy coughed a bit when Doyoung pulled out of his mouth but he swallowed all of the cum.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Open,” Doyoung said pressing his thumb back into Jaehyun’s mouth to pry his lips open. “Did you like swallowing my cum, baby boy?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, sir, love your cum want it filling me from both ends,” Jaehyun admitted in a haze not even realizing he had said anything until Doyoung responded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We’ll have to wait until next time for that, baby.” Doyoung helped the younger boy up, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung managed to help him into the shower long enough to get them both clean. Their after-sex routine was always the same no matter what they ended up doing. They’d fuck, shower, clean Jaehyun’s sheets, order something to eat, and then Doyoung would leave. The time they spent eating would involve conversation mostly consisting of something that happened at work. Other times they’d ask each other questions just to get to know each other. It ate at Jaehyun’s heart setting him up for the heartbreak that would eventually happen. Everyone only saw him as an object to fuck with and he didn’t know why he was playing into it with Doyoung. He did get off on being used during sex but not when it involved his feelings. Johnny had tried giving him a long talk when he sat down and explained everything to his best friend and yet Jaehyun still hadn’t ended things with Doyoung. It had been a few weeks of this arrangement and they had fucked a couple of times per week. He spent more time eating post-sex dinner with Doyoung than he had spent hanging out with his friends. Every minute of every day he thought about Doyoung especially on the days he knew the older male was coming over.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I have interviews for my own secretary tomorrow,” Jaehyun said in between a bite of pizza. “Thought I should let you know. It can’t be easy doing it for both Johnny and I with how chaotic everything is.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s… good.” He sounded slightly disappointed at the thought of being relieved of working two jobs for the price of one which Jaehyun did not understand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I mean you can still come to visit me in my office,” His eyebrows knitted together while he tried to study Doyoung’s face at his suggestion.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’d be a little obvious now wouldn’t it?” Doyoung finished off his piece of pizza standing up off of Jaehyun’s couch to put his dish in the sink. He dusted his pants off, the cum stains somewhat noticeable,and walked over to where his jacket was hanging before sliding it on. “I’ll head out now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun watched in confusion and disbelief as Doyoung toed his shoes back on before exiting Jaehyun’s apartment. He stared at his front door for too long in the hope that Doyoung would come back saying it was a joke. The half-eaten slice of pizza on his plate was his only company and that wasn’t going to offer him any solace. Was he that horrible for Doyoung to rush out like that? He couldn’t be that upset about the secretary thing, could he? Jaehyun couldn’t wrap his head around it. Doyoung was the one who wanted a no-strings-attached agreement stating that he was too busy for anything else. Which was the motivation for Jaehyun to finally get himself in gear and hire his own secretary. If Doyoung was so busy that he couldn’t balance a relationship then he really should not have picked up the extra responsibilities.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun went to sleep that night feeling quite empty and cold. That should have been the first sign to end things with Doyoung since he was already hurting but Jaehyun held onto the tiny belief that maybe it meant something he just wasn’t seeing.</p><p class="p3">
  
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jungwoo, you’re hired!” Jaehyun said with a smile as he got up from his desk to shake the younger boy’s hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Really?” Jungwoo’s eyes widened. “I mean shouldn’t you think about it and then call me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Typically yeah but from your resume and the interview I can already tell you’re the best fit for the job,” He knew his ears were red due to Jungwoo calling him out. It wasn’t a lie on the fact that Jungwoo had been the best person he interviewed but his main reason was that he didn’t want to interview anyone else. Jungwoo had been the last interview and he didn’t want to have to tack on anymore over the next few days.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Alrighty then,” Jungwoo shook his hand a bright smile on his face, “When do I start?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In the midst of their conversation about when Jungwoo could start there was a knock at Jaehyun’s office door, “Come in.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung’s head popped in and he startled at the sight of someone else being in the room, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry about it, Doyoung hyung.” If his ears weren’t red before they surely were now. He could see Jungwoo looking between them in his peripheral vision. Jaehyun hoped the younger boy would mind his business and not ask any questions.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I can come back later,” Doyoung turned to walk back out his voice was rough around the edges and Jaehyun was just as confused as he was last night.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Seriously, we just finished.” Jaehyun turned back to Jungwoo. “So, you’re free to start working tomorrow? You sure you don’t want a few more days to prepare?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Trust me I can do it,” Jungwoo beamed. “I’ll get going, see you tomorrow.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung’s eyebrow quirked as Jungwoo slid past him to walk out of the room and waited until it was just the two of them, “You hired him?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Is that bad?” Jaehyun cocked his head to the side. It was kind of insulting the way Doyoung asked the question as if Jaehyun couldn’t hire a secretary on his own. Jungwoo was very accomplished and had the necessary skills to help Jaehyun run his side of the company.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You found someone in one round of interviews and just hired him on the spot?” Jaehyun could tell Doyoung was upset but he just could not figure out why. Sure it was a little unorthodox but was it really something to argue about when it wasn’t even the reason that Doyoung came in the first place?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He’s great,” his confusion seeped into his voice, “I don’t think I could find anyone better in another round anyway.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung scoffed, “You didn’t even try.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why is this an issue?” Jaehyun shook his head, “Never mind, what did you need.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I just came to visit you since you suggested it,” Doyoung crossed his arms over his chest. “But now we’re going to do something.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why?” He was even more confused now. “And what?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m going to fuck your mouth right here,” Doyoung stalked over to him. “And because I said so.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was a moment of silence between them where Doyoung looked him in the eyes. Jaehyun knew that it was the time for him to speak up and say no if that was what he wanted, but although Jaehyun was confused, he wanted nothing more than for Doyoung to cum down his throat. Doyoung pulled him off his chair to push him down onto his knees before unbuckling his own belt. He held Jaehyun down with one hand as he worked his cock out with the other. The head of Doyoung’s cock tapped at his lips and Jaehyun complied by opening them. Without a second to adjust Doyoung was shoving his cock deep into Jaehyun’s mouth. The younger boy gagged a bit at the surprise but managed to control himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The elder was only half-hard and Jaehyun moaned at the feeling of Doyoung’s cock hardening on his tongue. His own cock twitched within the confines of his pants at the idea of someone walking in on them. The door to his office was shut but Jaehyun couldn’t remember if Doyoung had locked it before their argument had started. With every thrust of Doyoung’s cock in his throat Jaehyun was beginning to think that the older had been jealous somehow. Why else would he demand to fuck Jaehyun’s mouth right after Jungwoo had left? Had Jungwoo flirted with him or something? It was a little difficult to piece it all together as he was being used by Doyoung.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You take my cock so well, baby,” Doyoung pulled back so Jaehyun could breathe and he groaned at the mess of spit and pre-cum that spilled from Jaehyun’s mouth onto the carpet. “So messy, baby, do you want everyone to know just by looking at you that you're a slut who got his face fucked?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun wasn’t given the time to respond before Doyoung was pushing back into his mouth all Jaehyun could manage was a muffled whine. He wanted so badly to press his hand onto his hardening cock to relieve the pressure that was building but he knew that would get him in trouble. The face fucking already felt like a punishment of sorts and Jaehyun really did not want to press his luck. It didn’t take long for Doyoung to cum down his throat grinding his cock as he did it. Jaehyun liked the feeling of the cum sliding down his throat as he swallowed around the dick in his mouth. He knew that Doyoung liked when he did that especially since Doyoung was a fan of overstimulation. But Doyoung pulled out of his mouth quicker than usual and grabbed some tissues off Jaehyun’s desk to clean the younger boy up. It was silent as Doyoung cleaned up and tucked himself back into his pants and all Jaehyun could do is stare up at him from his spot on the floor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m busy tonight,” Doyoung said far too casually for Jaehyun’s liking. His heart seized at the comment and the implications of it. They hadn’t made plans for tonight to be a hook-up and they had messed around last night so Jaehyun could not figure out why Doyoung stated it in the first place. “You’ll have to take care of that on your own,” He pointed to Jaehyun's dick before walking out of Jaehyun’s office.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun still had his knees pressed into the carpet but his hard-on was slowly going away. He understood that they would have been short on time by Doyoung walking out on him like that seemed uncharacteristic. Even if he had still been hard Jaehyun didn’t have it in him to jerk off. His mind was brimming with emotions he couldn’t put names to. After what seemed like ages he dragged himself back onto his chair pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes. Once he felt calm enough he turned back to the work he had been doing before the interviews had started.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">“Sounds to me like he’s jealous,” Yuta stated while leaning back into Jaehyun’s overpriced sofa.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But that’s the thing there isn’t anything to be jealous of,” Jaehyun had called Yuta to see if the older boy could have dinner with him. He immediately broke down and told Yuta everything from the threesome with Renjun and Johnny, the gala, the friends with benefits talk, any bits of the hook-ups that were important, his crush on Doyoung, and the events that occurred earlier in the office.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You did manage to replace him awfully fast,” Jaehyun cringed with a piece of food flew out of Yuta’s mouth since the elder decided to talk with his mouth full. “Not only did you spring it on him that you were finding someone you hired someone literally the next day.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s not like he’s being fired! He’s <em>Johnny’s </em>secretary and I did it for him. We entered this agreement, one being exclusive, but two on the terms that Doyoung was too busy for a real relationship due to work.” The food in front of Jaehyun no longer looked appetizing. Mostly due to Yuta spitting his own meal back at Jaehyun every time he talked but also because his stomach was in knots. Was this something for Doyoung to get mad about? He didn’t want to downplay the possible feelings the older man had but it seemed out of place. Sure he could have given a bit more of a heads up and deliberated better on his choice but Doyoung was going to be replaced at some point. It was unfair for Doyoung to have that much work thrown at him for (as far as Jaehyun knew) the price of one job.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, Jaehyunnie,” Yuta moved to wrap himself around Jaehyun patting the younger’s head affectionately. “You did this because you thought, and maybe it was a very subconscious thought, that if you did your best to lessen his workload you might have a chance with him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, I didn’t,” Even someone who didn’t know Jaehyun would have been able to figure out he was lying. For one, his ears gave it away but the other tell had been the crack in Jaehyun’s voice. Yuta had managed to hit the nail right on the head within his brief analysis of the situation. And if it was so easy for Yuta to do then Doyoung could have figured it out as well. If that was the case wouldn’t Doyoung have called off their arrangement? If Jaehyun was in Doyoung’s position that’s what he would have done if he held zero feelings for the other person. But, even with his one-night-stands Jaehyun harbored some sort of feeling for them and wasn’t sure how he would go about the situation had he been Doyoung.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jaehyun, we both know how you get with your feelings. I haven’t seen you date someone seriously since Taeyong and that ended because you both kept everything to yourselves. You can’t keep everything bottled up inside until it explodes again. I know it’s scary liking someone like this again and I think if you keep this arrangement going you’re going to end up seriously hurt.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I can’t tell him how I feel! He’ll think I’m dumb or something for falling for him while we fuck around. It’s honestly pathetic Yuta. Imagine if we did get together and I’d have to admit to friends that we got together because he gave me a blow job in a bathroom at the event celebrating the merge of the company I owned. I’ll be fine. I’ve already decided that I’ll break it off with him in a month or two.” It was a rash decision he had come to on his way home from work. He hoped that a month or two more would let him have enough of Doyoung to let him go.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yuta sighed, “I don’t want to tell you what to do so I’m just going to state it just so you can hear it. You deserve love, Jaehyun. It’s okay to want that for yourself and I know you think you won’t get it and that’s why you keep sleeping with people. You fall easily and you fall hard when it comes to loving people. You were hung up on Johnny for years, and then Sicheng, and then Taeyong broke your heart. It’s been long enough that you don’t have to pretend anymore. Confessing sooner is better than never doing it at all and living with regret.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll consider it,” Jaehyun leaned into Yuta’s touch just wanting to be reassured at the moment that he wasn’t alone. The mention of Taeyong’s name was a bittersweet notion and Jaehyun hated it. Taeyong was still very much present in their friend group but Jaehyun did his best to limit their contact. More so now that Taeyong had a new boyfriend than he had right after they had broken up. He didn’t think they were ever meant to work but that didn’t mean Jaehyun had stopped loving Taeyong the minute it was over. In fact, no matter how much he wanted to stop a part of him would always love Taeyong. And Yuta was right in tellingJaehyun that he deserved love.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He didn’t know if that would come from the source of Kim Doyoung or if he would fall in love with someone else. But for now, he was content with trying his hardest to get Doyoung to at least date him for real. It didn’t need to start out as an “end-all-be-all” type of love. All Jaehyun was asking for was something more than what they currently had. He wanted to be able to flaunt Doyoung publicly, he wanted them to hold hands as they walked into a nice restaurant, he wanted to watch dumb romance movies with Doyoung, he wanted everything that he couldn’t have. All of that wouldn’t stop Jaehyun from trying though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/IndulgentNymph">twitter account</a>
</p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/IndulgentNymph">curious cat</a></p><p>- Echo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But the phrase, “I assumed he was excited to go with you” stuck to Jaehyun for the rest of the day like an unwanted band-aid on a child who refused to tear it off in fear of pain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The weeks started to blend into each other as fall shifted into winter. The air was getting colder and the odd moment of abrasion between Jaehyun and Doyoung seemed like something of the past. After his conversation with Yuta, Jaehyun found himself thinking of Taeyong more often than he should have and repressing his feelings. It was not a secret to any of his friends how much he liked Doyoung. Anyone would be able to tell by the way Jaehyun’s face lit up when discussing the older man. But, the insecurities he felt from his failed relationship clung to him and made him start thinking of the what-ifs he had worked so hard to forget.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The two relationships he had after Taeyong had zero substance to them. The first one barely lasted three months because the guy he had been dating lied about everything. Which is not an understatement he literally lied about his name, occupation, hobbies, friends, and the list went on. The girl he dated after that was a little better but not by much. It lasted a tiny bit longer but both of them had too many issues that needed to be worked on separately. However, Jaehyun never really went and worked on those issues which is how he ended up where he was.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He should have talked to Doyoung and sorted out the weird office blow-job and animosity that happened. But, the next day occurred and Doyoung was back to his normal self and paid Jaehyun extra attention in the bedroom a couple of days later when they met up. It left Jaehyun’s head spinning but he brushed it off because it wasn’t like they were in an actual relationship.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I really should get rid of this,” Jaehyun whispered to himself a black velvet box in his palm. The lid was closed but he knew what was inside of it. There were tears dried on his cheeks and fresh ones threatening to spill. His voice thick with emotion and heartbreak. “God,Jaehyun,just get rid of it. Staring at it won’t bring him back. It won’t suddenly cause him to say yes. He didn’t want you then so why would he want you now?” A vicious sob wracked through Jaehyun. The apartment is quiet around him as he cried over what he lost. Similar notions run through his head as he clutched the box to his chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was dumb to buy it in the first place. They were young at the time far too young for something like marriage but it just felt so right to Jaehyun at the moment. He had been head over heels in love with Taeyong for so long. They had been friends first then lovers and then strangers. No one knew he had the ring. He hadn’t told a single person because he knew what their responses would have been. Taeyong didn’t even know. And he would never know because Jaehyun had stopped talking to him. Johnny was still friends with that side of the group but they weren’t as close as before.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun blamed himself for the longest time. He holed himself up in his room and refused to leave because he ruined their friend group. He had been the one to instigate the fight that led to their breakup. Complained that Taeyong focused too much on everyone else instead of him. It was dumb and childish and was exactly why he shouldn’t have gotten the damn ring in the first place. He wasn’t mature enough to spend the rest of his life with someone right after graduating college.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He shoved the ring in the back of his sock drawer after he calmed down (and yes it was a little by the book hiding it there but he didn’t care). Jaehyun spent the next hour looking at pawn shops around him to find which one he could sell the ring to. If he wanted to be able to move on the ring had to go. Along with the ring he had to let Taeyong go and allow himself to fall in love again. That meant being honest with Doyoung, maybe not now, but as soon as Jaehyun was able to say it all aloud.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p3">They hadn’t planned to eat lunch together but they ended running into each other in the lobby and it just happened. It reminded Jaehyun of when they set up their agreement in the first place and it caused his stomach to turn. He stared at the menu of the restaurant for far too long before he settled on a meal because he was too busy thinking about everything else. If only he had said no all those weeks ago in that other restaurant and he never would have had the chance to develop feelings for Doyoung. Sure, Renjun would have called him an absolute idiot for passing it up but that seemed like the better option now that he thinks about it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I have an odd request,” Doyoung looked at him over top of their menus. It startled Jaehyun from his stupor and he raised his own eyes to make eye contact. His mind began to race with all of the possible <em>requests</em> Doyoung could possibly ask him. The use of the word <em>odd </em>was what really caught Jaehyun off guard because he had no idea what that would lead to. If Doyoung wanted to discuss something that dealt with their bedroom agreement he wouldn’t bring it up over lunch. “I know this isn’t what we normally do but would you like to be my date to my friends’ engagement party? It’s okay if you don’t I just thought I would ask. One of them, my best friend, has been bothering me for ages for never bringing anyone to our outings and I kinda just want to shut him up even if it’s for one night.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I wouldn’t mind as long as I’m free of course,” Jaehyun pulled his phone out of his pocket, “what’s the date of the party?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’d be the 5<span class="s2"><sup>th</sup></span>.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I just texted Jungwoo to double-check my calendar and make sure I can make it.” A small part of Jaehyun hoped that he’d receive a text from Jungwoo saying he was busy that night. That way he could decline and it wouldn’t Jaehyun’s decision. But another part of him, the one that apparently enjoyed pain, wanted to go so bad. He wanted to pretend for a night that he and Doyoung were more than fuck buddies. The label <em>Friends with benefits</em> couldn’t even apply because they weren’t <em>friends</em>. “Is this a casual thing or should I wear something fancier?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You don’t need to go full out with a suit but something nice works,” Doyoung gives him a once over, “honestly you could just wear a button-up and some trousers and it would be fine.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll let you tonight if I can make it or not.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We can talk about it more then,” Doyoung smiled at him. “For now we can just focus on lunch.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The waitress came over to take their orders and soon after that, they started another conversation. They talked about basic things like how their week had been going, hobbies, and anything else they could think of. It was one of the more normal conversations they had since becoming acquainted with each other. Most of their previous conversations happened around one of their meet-ups and usually dealt with something sexual. Not that there was an issue with that but Jaehyun appreciated being able to talk to Doyoung like this. However, it did not help the budding feelings Jaehyun had to deal with. Doyoung talked so passionately about the things he enjoyed and Jaehyun found himself being drawn in and falling a little deeper.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A little voice in the back of his head kept telling him he needed to talk to Johnny. Yuta had given him great advice but there was something that Yuta lacked in this scenario and it was knowledge on Doyoung. Not that Johnny would be able to offer up that much more but there were things that Johnny was bound to know about his secretary that would offer Jaehyun some sort of solace. Johnny also knew exactly what to say to Jaehyun to get him to pull his head out of his ass. It was a wonderful superpower and partly the reason why they had been best friends for so long. Without Johnny, Jaehyun would definitely still be crying over Taeyong. Like, inconsolable locked in a room crying. But, Jaehyun had stopped the crying portion long ago and know he was just in the “maybe I’m not good enough and I’m not worthy of falling in love again” phase of a breakup.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In all honesty, he shouldn’t even be in that phase and he didn’t think it was healthy to have those thoughts but that’s where he was. Telling Johnny would mean telling him everything which included the ring and Jaehyun’s dumb ass plan to propose all those years ago and, really, Jaehyun was not ready for that. He’d never be ready for that but at some point, he’d have to get over it. He made a mental note to ask Johnny when they could hang out, without Renjun, which hopefully wouldn’t cause much of an issue.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Lay down for me, baby,” Doyoung crawled on top of him straddling his thighs. Jaehyun still had his clothes on which was different from how they usually conducted things. “We’re going to try some new things today.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun blinked up at the older man, “Why?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s all stuff you’ve mentioned before and I thought since you agreed to go to that party with me I’d give you a reward.” Doyoung leaned down to press his lips to Jaehyun’s. They kissed until Jaehyun was whining in the back of his throat. “Is that okay with you, Jaehyunnie?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, Sir.” Jaehyun tilted his head back letting Doyoung have access to his throat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Here’s the plan, baby, I’m going to tie you to the bed, and then I’m going to edge you for as long as you can take it. Each time you want to cum you have to ask or else I’ll punish you. Is there a max you think you can cum baby or do you want to play it by ear?” Doyoung sucked and licked his way down Jaehyun’s neck. He moved to unbutton the younger’s shirt kissing where he exposed skin. The shirt slipped off of Jaehyun’s body and he leaned forward so Doyoung could pull it away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Play it by ear,” Jaehyun managed to pant out as Doyoung started to take Jaehyun’s pants off, “I haven’t tried to see how many times I can cum in one night before. I’ll use my safe word if I need to.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Still going with the traffic light system?” No matter how many times they did this Doyoung always asked which system or safe word Jaehyun was going to use.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yep. Red for stop, yellow for slow down/check-in, and green for good.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With a hum, Doyoung climbed off the bed to a bag that Jaehyun hadn’t noticed before. “I didn’t know what you had in terms of rope so I brought my own.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Probably for the best I have no clue where mine ended up anyway,” Anticipation built in Jaehyun as he watched Doyoung walk back over towards the bed. Jaehyun had shimmed out of his underwear and he relaxed his muscles so Doyoung could tie him up safely.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Here are the rules: 1. Warn me each time you’re about to cum, 2. Only ask for permission when you absolutely cannot hold back any longer, and 3. Don’t cum without permission. Do you understand?” Doyoung explained while tying up Jaehyun’s right arm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, sir, I understand,” Jaehyun replied as Doyoung moved to tie up his legs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good boy,” Doyoung kneeled back to admire his work.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung nestled between Jaehyun’s legs and leveled himself so he could take Jaehyun’s dick in his mouth. Jaehyun let out a whine as he pulled on his restraints but holding himself back from bucking into Doyoung’s mouth. Doyoung used his hands to hold Jaehyun’s hips down while he deep-throated Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun could feel the mixture of spit and precum drip down his skin and it caused him to groan. His first orgasm approached faster than he expected it too but he had been worked up for a while.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Close,” Jaehyun barely choked out as Doyoung hummed around his cock.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The elder pulled back and Jaehyun whined at the loss. His breathing was heavy as his orgasm washed away. Doyoung just stared at him and it turned Jaehyun on even more knowing that Doyoung liked watching him like this. The air between them was charged and Jaehyun knew he was in for a long night.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you good, baby boy?” Doyoung ran a hand down his thigh smirking as Jaehyun jumped.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, you can continue.” Jaehyun keened as Doyoung fitted his mouth back around his cock. Although he just fought off an orgasm Jaehyun could tell he would hit his peak soon. Doyoung hummed and swallowed around him which caused Jaehyun to whine and moan. “I’m close again.” It came out broken and needy. Jaehyun could feel his chest tighten with want as Doyoung brought him close to the edge.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Be a good boy and wait,” Doyoung said as he pulled away for the second time. “You can ask when you get to the next one.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It seemed like years to Jaehyun as he tried to calm himself down. He wanted to cum so badly that he couldn’t think about anything else. Edging wasn’t new to him but usually, he did it to himself, not with another person. And the few times he had the other person was the one being edged.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please, sir,” Jaehyun begged his voice thick with desire. “Need you. Want you. I—,”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“God, you’re such a slut aren’t you?” Doyoung ran a finger down Jaehyun’s cock and laughed when it twitched. “So needy for me. All you can think about is cumming isn’t it, baby? I’ll be nice and let you cum now but remember you’ve got a few more to do as well.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun arched off the bed as Doyoung sucked him back down, “Sir, I’m—,” but he didn’t finish his sentence again. It had been cut off by a high moan as he came in Doyoung’s mouth. He barely registered Doyoung lifting off his cock and prying his mouth open. He stuck his tongue out and whined as he felt his own cum hit and before he could close his mouth to swallow it Doyoung leaned forward and kissed him. As he made out with Doyoung their spit and his cum mixed and he grinded his cock into Doyoung’s hip.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung broke away, “I’m going to open you up now. Remember to warn me when you get close. You were such a good boy early you wouldn’t want to ruin it now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He felt Doyoung slide a pillow underneath his lower back and then a lubed up finger press against his rim. Jaehyun let out a gasp already crying out for more. His cock was still semi-hard and he knew it wouldn’t be long until he was on the precipice of another orgasm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Love your fingers, sir.” Jaehyun cried as Doyoung added a second digit. “They feel so good stretching me open. Love how they get me ready for your cock.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re such a whore, princess,” Doyoung hadn’t called him princess before but it had Jaehyun thrashing in his restraints. “You liked that didn’t you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, sir. Liked both of them.” Jaehyun didn’t even know he would like the pet name princess. No one had ever called him that before and he hadn’t ever used it before. But it sent heat crawling all over his body. “Close.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So soon,” Doyoung tutted. “Such a shame baby I thought you could hold out longer.” Jaehyun cried at the loss of Doyoung’s fingers but also at the thought of disappointing Doyoung. A few tears escaped down his cheeks and Doyoung leaned forward to wipe them away. “Don’t cry baby we can always work on it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Doyoung pressed his fingers back in he didn’t bother working back up and pushed three of them in. Jaehyun’s hips involuntary bucked up at the intrusion and his breath stuttered. Doyoung also purposefully pressed against Jaehyun’s prostate and the younger male nearly screamed at the sensation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He tried to hold out longer but he knew if Doyoung didn’t stop he could cum, “Sir, I’m close. I’m going to cum if you don’t stop.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But Doyoung continued to press on the bundle of nerves, “You can cum baby I won’t edge you again.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With a shout, Jaehyun came for the second time his stomach now covered in strings of white. He only had a short moment before Doyoung was pressing his cock past Jaehyun’s rim. Jaehyun’s body was burning with oversensitivity but he already wanted to cum again. Every nerve in his body cried out for Doyoung to bring him to another release and all Jaehyun could do was whine. His brain was fuzzy and he wasn’t sure if he could form words anymore.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“As I said, baby,” Doyoung slammed into him dragging his cock in and out of Jaehyun, “No more edging but you still have to ask permission.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Y-y-yes, sir.” Jaehyun rarely stuttered and it was embarrassing that he was that dumbstruck on cock.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung set a brutal pace as he rocked into Jaehyun. It pushed pathetic whines out of Jaehyun’s throat and Doyoung smirked as he watched the younger boy become a mess. Doyoung reached down and wrapped a hand around Jaehyun’s cock stroking in pace with his thrusts. Jaehyun’s broken voice couldn’t sound out a warning before he spilled over Doyoung’s hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m so disappointed in you, baby.” But Doyoung didn’t slow down he continued fucking into Jaehyun and stroking his cock. A steady stream of tears cascaded down Jaehyun’s face as pleasure sparked in his veins. It didn’t take long before Doyoung came inside him and the feeling of it had Jaehyun cumming once again. “I rewarded you with my cum because I had been planning it all day and yet you disappointed me twice.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry, sir,” Jaehyun cried knowing he was going to be punished. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I tried to be a good boy I really did.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shush, baby, it’s okay.” Doyoung ran a soothing hand through his hair. “I’ll let you calm down before I punish you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun hadn’t been punished by Doyoung yet and although he was exhausted he was brimming with excitement. There had been a few times where he wanted to act out to see what would happen but Jaehyun had a larger desire to be good. He wanted to please Doyoung above anything and so he couldn’t push himself to be bad. However, he could accept it in this situation because he didn’t do it on purpose.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung worked on untying him as Jaehyun regrouped and he even left to grab things to clean Jaehyun up before they started again. In addition to a wet cloth, he came back with a glass of water and some fruit for Jaehyun to snack on. Doyoung rubbed some salve around Jaehyun’s wrists and ankles as the younger boy ate. When he finished he set the bowl aside and finished the glass of water before turning to face Doyoung.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m good now,” Jaehyun said.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay, baby.” Doyoung positioned them so Jaehyun was leaned up against the headboard and he was closer to the foot of the bed. Jaehyun stared at him in confusion as the elder picked up the bottle of lube. “I’m going to finger myself. If you can hold off from touching yourself until I’m ready I’ll reward you by sitting on your cock. If you touch yourself I’ll finish myself off and you won’t be allowed to cum. Do you understand?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, sir.” Jaehyun gripped at the bedsheets. It’d be difficult to not touch himself and he wished he was still tied to the bed. They had talked of course about their preferences and Doyoung did mention that he liked to bottom every now and then but they hadn’t done it yet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung sat facing him so he could watch Jaehyun with a careful eye and he gasped softly as he pressed the first finger in. Jaehyun’s breath caught in his own throat as he watched Doyoung’s rim stretch around the finger. It took some time before Doyoung pressed a second finger into himself and Jaehyun was holding onto the sheets for dear life. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. His fingers itched to grab at his cock but also to jolt forward and replace Doyoung’s with his own. He thought about how nice Doyoung would feel around his fingers and it had Jaehyun groaning low in his throat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung was a little more vocal stretching himself open than when he fucked into Jaehyun. The sounds were softer and a little higher in pitch and Jaehyun was eating them up. They had Jaehyun’s cock twitching in interest and he could feel his sanity slipping ever so slightly. When the third finger slipped into Doyoung they both moaned. Doyoung picked up the pace a little and Jaehyun was nervous he had been forgotten.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sir,” Jaehyun whined, “Please—,”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“This is your punishment, baby.” Doyoung smirked at him, “You really shouldn’t be begging me. I might just make you wait even longer.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun cried and scratched at the sheets wanting to touch Doyoung so badly it hurt. Doyoung laughed at him as he continued to press into himself. Jaehyun watched as Doyoung arched forward whining as Jaehyun presumed he hit his prostate. The sound had Jaehyun shifting in his spot and his cock twitched at the notion of being able to make Doyoung do that again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung pulled his fingers out, “At least you managed to be a good boy this time,” He crawled towards Jaehyun with the bottle of lube in his hand. Jaehyun gritted his teeth together as Doyoung lubed up his cock. “Bet your cock will feel nice stretching me open. Are you going to fuck me well, baby? Show me how much of a good boy you are?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Can I touch now?” His hands were still wrapped in the sheets of his bed. “Need to touch you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung sunk down onto his cock, “Of course you can, baby. Touch me anywhere you want but you can’t cum until after I cum, okay? And I want you to cum inside me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fuck,” Jaehyun clasped his hands around Doyoung’s waist drawing him closer, “Yes, sir. I can wait.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung did most of the work bouncing on Jaehyun’s cock, but Jaehyun did his best to help him by guiding his hips. He was too exhausted to really thrust his own up into Doyoung but the feeling of Doyoung around him was heavenly. They’d have to do it like this again or in another position as Jaehyun fucked Doyoung.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You feel so good inside me,” Doyoung whined in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck in between leaving marks. “Love how you stretch me open.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Every so often Doyoung would squeeze around Jaehyun’s cock as he came back down. It had them both whining and searching for release. Doyoung reached his right hand to grasp at his cock and began to fist himself. Jaehyun watched as Doyoung seized on top of him and came against both of their chests.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please, sir, can I cum now,” Jaehyun cried as he thrusted weakly inside of Doyoung.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, baby,” Doyoung bit another mark in the side of his neck. “Make a mess out of me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun froze as he came deep inside of Doyoung. The elder grinded down on him as he rode out his orgasm. They both groaned as Doyoung pulled off of him and Jaehyun turned Doyoung around so he could watch his cum drip out of Doyoung. He ran a finger through it causing Doyoung to shiver and bat his hand away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll go run a bath you stay here,” Doyoung said as he climbed off the bed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re going to drip cum everywhere,” Jaehyun whined not wanting to have to clean dried cum off his floor later.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“It’ll be fine,” Doyoung scoffed before disappearing into Jaehyun’s bathroom.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Exhaustion hit him and Jaehyun felt his eyes begin to droop. He didn’t know how long he had been out before Doyoung was shaking him awake and leading him into the bath. Jaehyun sat with his back pressed into Doyoung’s chest as they relaxed in the water. They didn’t usually do this but Jaehyun liked the intimacy of it and he knew it wasn’t good for him. It was better when they took separate showers or when Doyoung cleaned up quickly and left him to be in the bath. The distance was always best in these situations but Jaehyun found himself craving the moments when they would be close like this.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He promised himself he’d work up the courage to tell Doyoung how he felt. He needed to prepare himself for the worst-case scenario though. Just in case Doyoung truly did not want anything more. Which meant coming clean to Johnny about everything he had been holding inside. It meant talking about Taeyong and getting the older’s opinion on his situation with Doyoung (which he wouldn’t talk about in too much detail because Doyoung is Johnny’s secretary). But, Jaehyun knew he could do it and he wanted to do it. He wanted Doyoung more than anything and knew what that meant in terms of the agreement. Hopefully, he wouldn’t come out of it with a broken heart but with a loving boyfriend.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The main problem started on a Monday morning and it blindsided Jaehyun. He had been staring blankly at his computer screen trying to complete some paperwork. Jaehyun would have described the time as “too early to care” and thus just sat doing nothing. For a Monday morning, the rest of the office seemed calm. The silence started to weird Jaehyun out. Despite having his own office and a door separating him from everyone else he could still hear basic noise filter in. The low hum of chatter was absent and it confused Jaehyun. It was like everyone was waiting for something to happen or that there was something he didn’t remember.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sir?” Jaehyun broke out of his stupor to find Jungwoo stood in the doorway of his office. “Can I come in?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun nodded his head and motioned to the chairin front of his desk, “Did you need to discuss something?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I had a question…” Jungwoo trailed off as he sat down in the chair. “It might be overstepping so feel free to tell me so but I was wondering why you’re going to a party with Doyoung hyung?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How—,”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He asked me to fill in for him that night after you asked me if you were free,” Jungwoo stated. “Mr. Suh has a few meetings and appointments that Doyoung hyung needed me to keep track of for him. He told me why he had the night off and I’m just assuming. You seemed to be on friendly terms when he came in here when you were hiring me but I also know he doubled as your secretary then.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, it is overstepping a little, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun’s gut twisted at the knowledge of being found out. “But, the simple answer is he asked me to accompany him and that will be the end of that conversation.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Acknowledged,” Jungwoo stood up from the chair abruptly, “I’m sorry for prying.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I have a question of my own,” Jaehyun said drawing Jungwoo’s attention back towards him. “Sit back down.” Jaehyun could see the nerves painted on Jungwoo’s face as the younger boy sat in the chair again. He studied his secretary’s face for a moment trying to figure out the answer to his question before he asked it. “Why are you so interested in what I do with Doyoung hyung?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I wouldn’t say I’m interested more like intrigued or curious,” Jungwoo messed with his hands while he avoided eye contact with Jaehyun, “And I didn’t mean to meddle—,”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you jealous?” It had been a dumb conclusion for Jaehyun to make but it was the only conclusion he could come up with.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Not at all!” The answer spilled out of Jungwoo’s mouth at an alarming rate, “I’m not interested in Doyoung hyung at all. Not to say that I wouldn’t be because that sounded rude but he isn’t really my type. Again, not trying to be rude. I’m sorry I think I really should go I’ve made a fool out of myself and Lucas told me not to ask.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Stay,” Jaehyun commanded before Jungwoo could even move, “If you aren’t jealous then why do you care? And I want an actual answer, Jungwoo. I’m not mad or at least I don’t think I am. Just confused as to why you think you needed the clarification in the first place.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jungwoo took a deep breath, “Because you look conflicted. When you interviewed me you looked jumpy and like you wanted the whole process to be done with and you were the interviewer. Then when Doyoung hyung walked in you looked nervous and I spent the rest of the evening trying to piece together what that meant. And I know it doesn’t concern me but I couldn’t help it. When Doyoung hyung was telling me about his friends’ party he seemed excited but not in the way you would seem excited for your friends’ being engaged. The excitement seemed to come from something outside of that so I assumed he was excited to go with you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So, you want to know because you think Doyoung hyung is more excited to go to a party with me than celebrate his friends getting engaged?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah that’s pretty much it,” Jungwoo laughed tensely. “I think I have a hunch about you two.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, are you going to share it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m not exactly sure if I should,” the air between them is charged at that moment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Whatever it is I’m telling you that it's wrong and it doesn’t matter,” Jaehyun didn’t mean for it to come out the way it had. His words sounded like they were dripped in poison but the only person they hurt was himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jungwoo nodded before leaving Jaehyun alone in his office. His thoughts were jumbled as he stared at the blinking cursor on his computer screen. At the end of the day, Jungwoo’s hunch really <em>did</em> not matter because whatever it was he did not know the full story. The puzzle that Jaehyun was faced with was unsolvable even to him and there was no way Jungwoo had been able to piece it together by analyzing a few looks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Although Jaehyun wanted to confess and wanted Doyoung to love him back he didn’t need other people giving him hope. He needed to work up to it on his own to truly know he could handle the rejection if it did occur.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But the phrase, “<em>I assumed he was excited to go with you</em>” stuck to Jaehyun for the rest of the day like an unwanted band-aid on a child who refused to tear it off in fear of pain.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The second problem to come Jaehyun’s way involved the engagement party. Past Jaehyun had been stupid to agree for several reasons. His current aversion to engagements being one of them and the other being his ridiculous feelings towards Doyoung. After their last meet up he could feel himself slipping further into this pretend fantasy he had where they ended up together. Jungwoo’s declaration of his “hunch” also did not help Jaehyun in this matter.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung picked him up at his apartment and drove them both to the venue for the party. It was a large building and Jaehyun noticed quite a lot of people showed up for the event. Doyoung nodded and smiled at most of them and it made Jaehyun realize how truly dumb he was. He didn’t know a single person at this party. Who shows up to an engagement party when you don’t know either of the people who are celebrating said engagement? The answer is Jung Jaehyun, but he agreed because he knew it would make Doyoung happy. And Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to make Doyoung happy. He’d take all the points he could get and maybe someday Doyoung would think about all the “boyfriend material” things Jaehyun did and give him a chance.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung explained it was a dinner type of event and that his two friends were extravagant which is why everything seemed over the top. Not that Jaehyun minded since he meant he was getting a really nice meal for free (even though he could definitely pay for the meal). Soft classical music drifted through the venue as everyone filed into their seat which did have placards and Jaehyun thought it was odd that an engagement party had seating arrangements. Only Doyoung’s seat had a name tag the one for Jaehyun said “guest of Doyoung” on it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Isn’t it weird that I’m at your friends’ party and they don’t even know my name?” Jaehyun questioned as he sat down in the chair turning his body towards Doyoung.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“They were the ones who begged me to bring the guy I was seeing so really I think it’s their own fault,” Doyoung quipped back looking over the menu for the meal (<em>seriously who caters an engagement party to this extent?</em>).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>The guy I was seeing</em> echoed in Jaehyun’s head as he busied himself with the menu. He couldn’t really focus on the words he was looking at and gave up. “You should just order for me I have no idea what I’m looking at.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I helped them taste test so I already know what’s good,” Doyoung laughed. “Honestly you’d think this was their wedding with how they planned it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun nodded in agreement, “I forgot to ask which friends are they? I know we haven’t really talked about that kind of stuff but I should at least know their names and what they look like so I don’t seem stupid.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh I can actually see them walking over to us I’ll just introduce you,” Doyoung stood up from the table to meet the couple halfway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun got up as well to follow behind Doyoung but as soon as he made eye contact with one of them his heart dropped. In all of his glory, Taeyong, stood before him holding onto the arm of an attractive man that Jaehyun had never seen before. He could see the engagement ring on Taeyong’s finger and it looked a million times better than the one hidden in Jaehyun’s dresser. Taeyong looked just as stunned as his eyes flitted between Doyoung and Jaehyun.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jaehyun?” it wasn’t how Taeyong used to say his name. It used to be something sweet that Jaehyun would smile at and now it sat in the air, decayed and destroyed. “You’re seeing Jaehyun?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung turned back to look at Jaehyun confused, “You two know each other?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He broke Taeyong’s heart,” The man who Jaehyun didn’t know spoke up as he glared at Jaehyun.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What does he mean by that?” Doyoung looked at Jaehyun but the younger man stayed silent, “Baekhyun what does that mean?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He was the one that—,”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I should go,” Jaehyun interrupted. “I’m sorry for coming and ruining this, Taeyong. I wish you both the best of luck for your future.” He refused to make eye contact while he said it and he could hear Baekhyun scoff at him. Jaehyun took a moment to steady his breathing before turning and walking out of the event hall so he could exit the venue.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tears threatened to spill down his face as he held it all in. He could cry in the safety of his own apartment where no one else could see him. Of course, it had to be Taeyong’s engagement party. The universe was cruel but he hadn’t expected it to be that cruel.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jaehyun, wait!” He could hear Doyoung behind him but he didn’t stop.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He felt Doyoung grab his arm, “Please let go of me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Can we please talk about this,” Jaehyun didn’t turn to look at Doyoung he just stood there and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. “Jaehyun we need to talk about this.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No you need to go back in there and celebrate your friends’ being engaged and I need to leave,” They could talk later the only thing on Jaehyun’s mind was getting out. He didn’t want to think about it all. Taeyong looked happy and that burned in Jaehyun’s chest. <em>He broke Taeyong’s heart</em> rang in his head. Jaehyun wasn’t stupid he knew their breakup hurt Taeyong but did no one care that he was also hurt? That his pain was what brought the fight up in the first place?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Did you love him?” Doyoung’s voice is unreadable to Jaehyun. He can’t pinpoint the emotion that is threaded between the words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course I did,” Jaehyun hadn’t said it out loud in a long time. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the scenery outside.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Then…” Doyoung trailed off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It just wasn’t meant to work out clearly. Besides, it happened years ago we were both young and didn’t know much about anything. But I didn’t break his heart on purpose if that’s what you're curious about. In fact, he broke mine far before I broke his.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He never talked about you,” Jaehyun had to strain to hear the confession since Doyoung had whispered it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Probably for the best,” He removed his arm from Doyoung’s grasp. “If he had you wouldn’t have spoken to me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Was it that bad?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, I don’t think it was,” Jaehyun felt a few tears fall down his face and he was thankful that Doyoung hadn’t moved to look at him, “But breaking up with your first love is difficult. We had a fight it wasn’t pretty. But what hurts the most was that he wouldn’t even look at me afterward. I’d pass him on campus and watch him turn around to avoid me. We were friends before we got together and he was one of those people that I thought would be there for me no matter what. I ruined that though. I was the one who started the fight I admit that. And I’d like to say that I put all of it behind me and moved on but that would be a lie. I’m happy he did though.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jaehyun—,”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I think we should stop whatever is going on between us,” He didn’t know what Doyoung had to say but he needed to get it off his chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Because of Taeyong?” The pain is evident in Doyoung’s voice but Jaehyun isn’t sure why.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Because of a lot of things. He means a lot to you I can tell that much and I don’t want to be a point of conflict. But mainly because I think I have a lot to work on. It wouldn’t be fair—,”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What isn’t fair is that you haven’t considered how I feel and you’re deciding things on your own,” Doyoung grabbed at his arm again to turn him around but Jaehyun wouldn’t budge.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I am considering you in this situation,” It felt like the fissure in his heart had split open again but this time it was bigger. “It’s not like it meant anything anyway, right? All we did was have sex.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun walked away before Doyoung could respond. He didn’t need to hear confirmation that he was the only one who cared. That he had created these feelings for no reason. He knew it was all unrequited and the most he would ever get from Doyoung was lust.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Once he felt the cold air hit him he couldn’t hold it in any longer. The sobs tore through him as he dug his phone out of his pocket. The screen was blurred from his tears but he managed to hit Renjun’s number since he knew Johnny was most likely still at the office.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>“Jaehyun?” </em>He rarely called Renjun so he imagined the younger boy was quite confused.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Can I come over,” Jaehyun tried to make it seem like he wasn’t crying but failed miserably.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Of course, Johnny isn’t home right now but you know that. Is this a moment where you want to talk about it or is this a ‘talk to Johnny’ only sort of situation”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s an I could use comfort from you and then maybe talk about it when Johnny comes back.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“I’ll get some movies ready. Do you need me to come to get you or will you be okay?” </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m not too far from the apartment I can walk,” Jaehyun pulled his phone away to look at the time. “I should be there in ten to fifteen minutes.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Do you want me to stay on the phone as you walk?”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, I think I want the time to think before I get there.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Okay hyung, If you need me just call.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaehyun heard Renjun end the call but it took a moment for his brain to catch up. He pulled his phone away from his ear to pull up the directions to Johnny and Renjun’s apartment. Any other day and he’d figure it out on his own but Jaehyun was scared he’d get too into his thoughts and get lost. He wiped at his face trying to clear away as many of the tears as possible before he started walking. The cold wind bit at him as he became painfully aware that he was underdressed for the weather. He hadn’t bothered with a coat knowing that Doyoung was driving and the party was inside, but now he regretted it. Although he wanted to think on the walk his brain was quite empty. He felt empty.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Taeyong broke up with him he didn’t feel this empty. Maybe it was because there was nothing for him to be upset about in this situation. Their arrangement had an end date from the very start it had just come sooner than he had expected. Or maybe it was because he knew Doyoung also hated him now. Whatever the cause Jaehyun blocked it out and pushed it down. He just kept walking with an unbearable pain in his chest like he had been carved open for the whole world to see.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/IndulgentNymph">twitter account</a>
</p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/IndulgentNymph">curious cat</a></p><p>- Echo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doyoung wanted it so badly, to call Jaehyun his. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little intermission from Jaehyun's pov for Doyoung's pov (but it's mostly a speech from Taeyong about everything)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Doyoung had been enamored with Jaehyun long before he started talking to the younger male. He’d seen pictures of him before and working as Johnny’s secretary he had to interact with Jaehyun after he took over his father’s company. At first, it was nothing more than sexual tension. Doyoung viewed it as a conquest to add to his list, not that he had that many, but it was undeniable that they both wanted each other.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He spent late nights in his apartment thinking about Jaehyun as he fisted his own cock, or on a rare occasion, as he fingered himself. A late-night fantasy was all it was for Doyoung. Although he wanted Jaehyun enough to make a move he thought it would be inappropriate seeing as the companies were merging and he’d be working under Jaehyun. And well it wasn’t all that respectable to be <em>under</em> someone when working for them. Not that Doyoung typically liked to be <em>under</em> people in that sense in the bedroom, he liked pulling the strings regardless of physical position.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Still, he tried not to mix work and pleasure which is why he politely declined Johnny’s invitation to join him and Renjun in the bedroom. Doyoung won’t lie he thought about it, a lot, but decided not to on the basis of it would be weird. He’d have to face Johnny every day after that and Doyoung did not like that idea. So he doesn’t know what possessed him to make a move on Jaehyun at the gala.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Okay, well he knows exactly why he had done it and the reason was one Huang Renjun. He knew what the younger was doing when he sat himself down on Jaehyun’s lap. Watched them whisper to each other and Jaehyun’s ear flame red and what that meant. Doyoung was not dumb and he knew that Jaehyun had to have slept with the couple at least once. So, he decided to walk over and lure Jaehyun away to the bathroom.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For a company with a lot at stake it sure did conduct a lot of HR nightmares. Doyoung knew if it ever came out the amount of <em>mixing</em> between workers it’d be a scandal that would ruin the company. But it seemed like there was this agreed-upon silence from everyone and they just enjoyed working there. Doyoung knew of several exclusive relationships between employees and several non-exclusive relationships and sure gossip happened but it never really left the front door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He figured a ton of people knew something was going on between Jaehyun and him but didn’t say anything. Not out of fear or something like that but out of respect. Jungwoo seemed to think he was cracking a case wide open in regards to the agreement between Doyoung and Jaehyun. Doyoung didn’t want to damper his spirits by telling him he was far off from the truth (or maybe it was because Jungwoo wasn’t off and Doyoung just wanted to pretend).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The first time he fucked Jaehyun he went home and came again to the thought of the younger male. Doyoung couldn’t get Jaehyun’s soft whimpers out of his head or the teary eye fucked out look he gave Doyoung. It almost haunted Doyoung but he did nothing about it. He continued to meet up with Jaehyun and got to know him in between everything.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The jealousy he felt when Jaehyun hired Jungwoo really should have tipped Doyoung off. The fact that it hurt so much knowing that Jaehyun was finally replacing him. He knew it was coming and that was what he had signed up for, but it still hurt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He never expected to develop feelings along the way. The whole point of the arrangement was so Doyoung could have a constant hook-up without the commitment of a real relationship. Due to that, he didn’t talk about it much to his friends and he suspected that Jaehyun kept it on the down-low as well. When he found out that Taeyong, his best friend, had dated Jaehyun it felt like the floor had given out underneath him. He had heard about an ex but Taeyong never mentioned a name. Doyoung hadn’t bothered to ask specific details about Taeyong’s ex because his best friend never seemed too inclined to talk about said ex. All Doyoung knew was that the relationship had been bad. Taeyong didn’t necessarily harbor any ill will towards his ex but that didn’t mean he was thrilled that Doyoung seemed to be falling for him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><hr/><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Out of everyone it had to be Jaehyun?” Taeyong questioned his head in his hands. The engagement party had ended a while ago and they were sat in Taeyong and Baekhyun’s apartment. Doyoung had sent Johnny a few texts after his fight—if it could be classified as such—with Jaehyun to let the elder know what happened. It had started raining shortly after Jaehyun had left the venue. He worried about if Jaehyun had ended up somewhere safe since Doyoung had been the one to drive.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He had been thinking about what Jaehyun had said to him the entire night. <em>It’s not like it meant anything</em> but it had meant something. Doyoung knew it meant something to Jaehyun that it had meant something to the both of them. It hadn’t been “just sex” but now it might not ever be more than that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung didn’t know if or how he could fix everything. He wanted Jaehyun. Their original arrangement wasn’t what Doyoung wanted anymore. He wanted to take Jaehyun out on sickeningly sweet dates and wake up next to him every morning.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Would you hate me...” Doyoung trailed off not knowing what he wanted to ask. A million questions were floating around in his head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m not upset,” Taeyong started. “Not in the way you think. I’m upset about how this all ended for you and I hope it’s fixable. Just because Jaehyun and I didn’t end up working out doesn’t mean I hold it against him. I know you like him more than you’re letting on. I could see it in your eyes when you looked at him earlier.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So you wouldn’t be angry if I actually dated Jaehyun?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No,” Taeyong looked at him with soft eyes. “I wouldn’t be angry.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Can I know what happened?” the entire night everyone had given him vague answers and it frustrated him. Baekhyun even seemed to know the full story so why couldn’t Doyoung? He didn’t want to seem like<em> one </em>of those best friends but he knew Taeyong before Baekhyun. So why had he not been trusted with this story?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well as you know in my senior year of my undergrad I became the president of the dance team but that also meant I didn’t have any free time. I admit that I didn’t make time for Jaehyun. It had been getting to the both of us.” Taeyong sighed and Baekhyun moved to put his arm around his Fiancé. “The only time we saw each other was at our apartment. Several times Jaehyun waited up for me and I—just—hadn’t bothered to tell him that I was out with people. The miscommunication was the major issue. He felt neglected and I began to feel suffocated that he wanted to know where I was.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jaehyun can’t—,”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know.” Taeyong cut him off. “I know he has a hard time sleeping when he doesn’t know where people are.I knew that and I still did it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That doesn’t make you a bad person, Taeyongie,” Baekhyun pressed a kiss into the crown of Taeyong’s head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It was still a shitty thing to do. I could see the toll it was taking on him. I just didn’t know what to do. I felt like at moments I couldn’t breathe when I was with him and not in the good way where you feel the air knocked out of you. It felt like I was being suffocated slowly. But I loved him.” It had been strange hearing those words come out of Taeyong’s mouth about Jaehyun. “So I just kept going with it. I was confused about what I wanted so I did nothing. When Jaehyun finally snapped we fought. I barely remember what we said but I know it wasn’t good. We said a lot of nasty things to each other.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But how does this relate to him breaking your heart to the point that Baekhyun looked like he was going to rip Jaehyun’s head off?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We didn’t technically break up during that fight,” Taeyong winced. “Jaehyun stormed out of our apartment after a while and he never came back. Johnny came to pick up his stuff. I thought he needed time to cool off but I also didn’t know what I wanted. After a few days, I went to Johnny’s apartment and Jaehyun refused to speak to me. So I just screamed at him through the walls that we were done and that was that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Taeyong finished his sentence. Doyoung was beginning to understand why it had been such a sore subject for the both of them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“All of my friends knew about Jaehyun. Half of my friends were from that friend group so they—well—they didn’t side with him in a sense, but I drifted away because I felt they had. My dance team friends were all “Fuck Jaehyun you don’t need him anyway” but that made me feel worse. Meeting you…it put a lot of things into perspective for me, and yes, I made the wrong decision of not telling you this sooner. It’s just that you were the only person who didn’t know and I wanted to keep it that way.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I didn’t have to hear you talk about how Jaehyun and I had been so in love and it was a pity that we broke up. Sure you were sympathetic because I told you about the bad break up but it wasn’t that suffocating fake sympathy everyone else was giving me. I had to tell Baekhyun because we were starting a relationship and I was still carrying that baggage with me. And you never asked for clarification—and yes I know it’s because you wanted me to bring it up—but I wanted to continue with this false safe haven I created.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doyoung opened his mouth to speak but his brain hadn’t caught up to all the information that had been dumped onto him. Baekhyun rubbed a soothing hand up and down Taeyong’s back as the silence ate away at everyone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I need to talk to Jaehyun,” Taeyong blurted out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That shocked Doyoung and Baekhyun their mouths agape as Taeyong shifted his vision to the ceiling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why do you think that?” Baekhyun scoffed, “Why now?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I think he needs it now,” Taeyong nodded to himself, “It had been rough for both of us and maybe him refusing to talk hadn’t been the best but it helped him at that moment. Now he needs to hear everything from me—removed from the situation. He obviously ended it with Doie because he thought it would cause strain between Doyoung and I, and hurt me further. Your comments didn’t help, babe.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Baekhyun at least had the decency to look ashamed for said comments. The couple sat there for a moment staring at each other before Doyoung butted in, “I don’t think he’ll change his mind,” his voice broke in the midst of his confession, “he seemed adamant that it had just been sex.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Because he’s scared, Doie, I promise that’s what it is.” Taeyong got up to sit next to Doyoung. His arms wrapped around Doyoung and held him as Doyoung cried.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m scared it’s too late,” he wasn’t sure if anyone heard it past where his face was pressed into Taeyong’s neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s not too late,” Taeyong’s own voice broke, “It’s never too late if you put in the effort.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><hr/><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Jaehyun looked beautiful and Doyoung felt his stomach turn. His laugh filled the room his pretty dimples on display for everyone to see. Even in a crowded room, Jaehyun stood out. Everyone’s attention had been on Jaehyun and no one noticed Doyoung as he slowly approached them.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>He wrapped his arm around Jaehyun’s waist and pulled him closer. Jaehyun fit so well tucked into Doyoung’s side—like he was meant to be there. Boring businessmen droned on around them as Doyoung’s attention was consumed by Jaehyun. The younger male’s brown hair had been swept off his forehead and it made him look ridiculously handsome. Doyoung couldn’t help but think about what he’d do to Jaehyun when they got home.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Would he bend Jaehyun over the bed? Would he tie Jaehyun to the bed and leave him until Doyoung saw fit? Maybe he’d lay Jaehyun down and straddle his lap? The possibilities were endless but all of them were exciting.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Doyoung couldn’t understand a single thing people were saying around him. None of it sounded real. Time seemed too slow and then jump forward at random moments. He didn’t know when but the scenery around him changed and they were in a bedroom instead of a banquet hall.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Doyoung didn’t recognize the room but Jaehyun plopped himself down onto the bed and beckoned over to Doyoung. A sad thought hit Doyoung at that moment that he hadn’t heard Jaehyun speak all night. His laughter had been the only sound he heard from—what was Jaehyun to him?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Doyoung shook his head and walked over to Jaehyun. They kissed languidly as Doyoung began to undress Jaehyun. Time skipped forward again and Jaehyun was naked, on his stomach, and Doyoung had his fingers pressed inside of Jaehyun. There was no sound as Doyoung’s fingers moved.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>The image became blurry and unfocused then Doyoung was naked and pushing into Jaehyun. He hadn’t put on a condom and the feeling of Jaehyun around him was—Doyoung couldn’t put it into words—because he didn’t know how it felt.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>It had been over far too fast for Doyoung’s liking. He pulled out of Jaehyun and watched as his cum flowed out of the brunet.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">Doyoung’s eyes had shot open before Jaehyun had managed to finish. He felt disgusting as he woke up. His underwear was ruined with his cum, but emotionally he felt drained. He felt like he used Jaehyun even though it had been a dream. Doyoung had been the only one to get pleasure from the scenario and he’d never behave like that in real life.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It had only been two days since his arrangement with Jaehyun had ended. Since it had been the weekend it had just been two empty days of doing nothing but thinking about Jaehyun. He didn’t know what he was going to do later today at work.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Johnny would know everything by now Doyoung had no doubt in his mind about that. His boss had never returned his text two days prior to tell Doyoung if Jaehyun was okay. It had stung but Doyoung understood. It's not like Doyoung needed to interact with Jaehyun at work. In fact, they rarely crossed paths now that Jungwoo had been hired. Still, Doyoung couldn’t help but let the anxiety of it consume him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He pulled himself out of his bed and stumbled to the shower. The warm water washed away the evidence of his dream It also washed away any evidence that Doyoung had started to cry. It didn’t matter that he lived alone the shower was still a place of solitude. No one else needed to know that he lost it in the shower. That was between Doyoung and the water.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Breakfast had been bland but that’s because Doyoung hadn’t put any effort into it. Bile at in the back of his throat and Doyoung had been scared he was going to throw up at a moment's notice. He also hadn’t tried all that hard with his outfit seeing as he didn’t need to impress someone anymore.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Taeyong texted him on his way out the door that he was going to try and talk to Jaehyun today and Doyoung scoffed at it. He imagined Taeyong waltzing into Jaehyun’s office, no appointment, and demanding a conversation. There were multiple ways that scenario could go and the hopeful side of Doyoung wanted it to go well. The more pessimistic side of him knew it wasn’t going to end the way he wanted it to.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He’d just have to live with the fact that he was undeniably in love with Jaehyun. That there was nothing he could do about it. He wondered if Jaehyun felt an ounce of what he felt. If they could make it work. The sad thing is that the part of the dream that stuck the most to Doyoung had been the fact that they had been together. He assumed they were together publicly if he had been all over Jaehyun at a function. Then they ended up in a bedroom together that he assumed was <em>theirs</em>. Doyoung wanted it so badly, to call Jaehyun his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to post ch.5 by the end of the month but who knows if I will. Also this chapter is kind of short? Like it's the same (ish) length as chapter 1 but it's like half the length as chapters 2 and 3. I'm thinking 5 will be more on par with 2 and 3. </p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/IndulgentNymph">twitter account</a></p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/IndulgentNymph">curious cat</a></p><p>-Echo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>